


Baby Boy

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Amazing family togetherness, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: It was something his family had always known, without question. Molly had birthed a son for her second child.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to archer and Gem for giving this a sensitivity read over! This is loosely based off a friend’s experience with her brother.

It was something his family had always known, without question. Molly had birthed a son for her second child, regardless of what the world said, and anyone who said otherwise met the end of her wand. She worried a bit that the younger siblings wouldn’t understand, or would say negative things to each other about her precious Charlie. But they didn’t. It was like they had their own pact to support their older brother as much as Bill and Charlie supported them.

 

Once, the twins had heard a horrible rumour from Charlie’s ex. It had been the first time their brother had attempted dating someone, and it had ended horribly. The twins had took it upon themselves to exact revenge, by causing a ‘Permanent Howler’ to follow the ex around uttering the exact phrases she had said during their break-up. 

 

When Charlie decided to give up on dating for a while, and started hanging out with Hagrid, even more rumours flew around Hogwarts. Bill hexed anyone and everyone who even uttered Charlie’s name in a spiteful or negative tone. 

 

When Ginny arrived at Hogwarts, everyone seemed to know her family, and while the rumour mill seemed to have died out, there were still a few students who’d had siblings in Charlie’s year. 

 

“Oi! Weasley! Did you borrow those clothes from your sister?” 

 

Ginny was great with spells, but she also had six older brothers. Sometimes her fists spoke louder than her words.

 

“I think you are mistaken. I only have brothers.” And with that, she calmly walked away. No one dared bring it up again. 

 

When Charlie decided to leave for Romania, Molly’s heart broke but she also understood. He was following his heart, and that was good. But she missed him dearly, and ached for the days when her baby boy came home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
